johnny_shanley_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Surf And Turf
:February 13, 2012 :March 20, 2012 |levels = 45 |episode = :3 :Considered Bonus |game = |txtcolor=black |new=N/A |previous = :Mighty Hoax :Non-sequential |next = :Pigini Beach :Non-sequential}}Surf and Turf is an episode created first for Angry Birds Friends, and then launched in the original app. It was released when Angry Birds Friends was launched on February 14, 2012. The episode originally consisted of 15 levels at launch, but additional 30 levels were added to it. After that, this episode was also brought to the original Angry Birds with the first 15, but it eventually brought the other 30 with it. Storyline The following is from The World of Angry Birds Official Guide, as told by the Mighty Eagle: NOT SO MUCH FUN IN THE SUN When Red heard that King Pig had given his swine subjects the day off, the Flock headed for South Beach, hoping to give the eggs a little sea air. As the birds were warming their feathers in the sun, the sandhogs struck, floating the eggs away on balloons. Time to turn up the heat! Surf and Turf (Angry Birds Friends) Story In Angry Birds Friends, Red, The Blues, and Chuck are at the beach looking at the ocean when suddenly, a balloon appeared and stole the eggs. The birds saw that their eggs were gone. It was the pigs that stole the eggs so it was up to the birds to save the eggs. Surf and Turf (Original Angry Birds) Story The Angry Birds found that their eggs were missing and it was the Pigs that stole the eggs for the umpteenth time by using balloons and the King Pig and Mustache Pig are seen relaxing at the beach. Trivia *On March 20, 2012, Surf and Turf was released in the original Angry Birds as a non-sequential episode. In that way, it is unnumbered. This was verified with the release of the episode "Bad Piggies" to the original app, numbered as Episode 8. *This episode is the first new episode to allow players to use Power Ups. However, they are not necessary to complete levels. Power Ups were only available in the Facebook app, until an update came on August 2, 2012 for the mobile version of this episode. In the update, players will receive a 5 bundle for the first time using the update. A slot machine will give you 1 power up that has 3 in a row when you play any level to begin playing the game each day. In the v2.3.0 release, 3-starring an episode earns at 5x-bundle of Power Ups. *Pigs are seen relaxing and performing common beach-themed activities, such as fishing. *Rather than Flash animation cutscenes, the Facebook version of this episode uses a comic book/strip-style format with still image panels telling the narrative, similar to Angry Birds Rio's cutscenes. The cutscenes were originally not present on the original Angry Birds app until the update on August 2, 2012. The cutscenes in the app version are just like the other episodes of the app instead of Angry Birds Friends version. *Along with the Bad Piggies episode, this is one of the few Angry Birds episodes to not feature Golden Eggs. *If you look closely, in the 3rd world, there is a cameo of the Mighty Eagle's cave. *When you finish Surf and Turf in the mobile app you get a wine glass with lemonade with a straw as a prize. It appears on the title screen. *This is one of the few episodes in which the Bad Piggies use certain things like wheels and balloons from the game Bad Piggies in the Facebook version's cutscenes, with the others being Red's Mighty Feathers and the episode "Bad Piggies". **The first cutscene shows the pigs stealing eggs using balloons from Bad Piggies. **The second cutscene shows the pigs using a cart to get the eggs away from the birds. The wheel resembles that of the one in Bad Piggies. *The way the pigs stole the eggs is similar to the way how they stole it in Danger Above. *This is the first episode to use Background theme on level Cut-Scences. This then happens in Red's Mighty Feathers and Jurassic Pork . Bubbles does not appear in any of the levels Gallery Surf and Turf iOS.png|Cutscene (Mobile) S&Tintro.PNG|1st Comic post3.png|2nd comic post2.png|3rd comic Post1.png|Last Comic. Mighty eagle cave.png|The Mighty Eagle's Cave preview.jpg|New (Old) Episode icon with word new on top (Used on 2.1.0) (Now, Jurassic Park is labeled as new) SurfandTurfComplete.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-1-213x142.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-3-213x142.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-2-213x142.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-4-213x142.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-5-213x142.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-6-213x142.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-7-213x142.jpg Angry-Birds-Facebook-Surf-And-Turf-Level-8-213x142.jpg es:Surf and Turf pl:Surf And Turf ru:Surf and Turf uk:Surf and TurfD Category:Episodes Category:Angry Birds Category:Surf and Turf Category:Angry Birds Friends Category:PC Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Flock Favorites Category:Angry Birds Classic Episodes